Wish Upon a Star
by Digital Kitsune
Summary: [oneshot]She approached the door, hope in her eyes. Could they be together forever? or was a wishing star just a pointless child tale?[SakuSyao]


**Wish Upon a Star  
**A Digital-Kitsune  
creation

"_When you wish upon a star…  
_…_Your dreams come true…"_

----

_Together forever, I was so naïve back then. It was just something optimistic at the time. I really did wish it would last forever. Sadly, happy endings only belong in fairytales. I would like to believe this is a fairytale, he would come bursting through the front door and sweep me off my feet. Together forever, I still want to believe._

----

She sat on her bed. Legs were pulled in toward her chest, arms hugging the fragile sticks. The night wind blew into her room. The wind played around with her short brown locks. It was chilling, disturbing and refreshing, a wind that would carry everyone's desires that would refuse to come, a wind that would lift your soul up and take your desires; the wind would fill you, though. It was hard to explain. It was both her friend… and her foe. She loved the rush it would give but she hated the things it took away. Still, it gave so much to her, she knew _he_ crossed the winds path too.

That day still confused her. He said he would stay, she was so happy. She would picture them growing old together, the two of them. No matter what happened, she knew he would be there holding her hand, encouraging her. He was her backbone, holding her up, supporting her, and never letting her crumble. She would not fall down with him by her side. She loved him. He loved her. She felt like she was in her sanctuary, knowing he was there. Now, he was gone and she was left without support. He left her with only a promise, a promise of true love. After he left she felt like crumbling. She knew without him she would need to be her own backbone. He was no longer there holding her up. And she knew, he wouldn't want her to crumble. She would not crumble.

She knew he would return one day.

She sat there and stared at the night sky. A single star blinked in the sky, calling, beckoning to her. Emerald orbs closed and hands folded together, she wished upon the star. It was a wish, a dream she wished for to come true. She wished for _him_, to see his face, his smile. She wished to feel his warm touch. She wished to feel his lips against hers once again. His embrace was the world to her. She lost _him_, and she wished for _him_ back again, his love.

As she finished wishing, her eyes opened to gaze at the star in hope.

_Ding-Dong_

Her eyes widened at the sound of the doorbell. A hot tear fell down her cheek, out of delight. A smile graced her face. She stood up and walked barefoot to the door, every step raising her hopes. She came to the front door and opened it. Sakura finally knew, her dream would come true.

**End**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. Card Captor Sakura and all its characters and ideas belong to the wonderful women at Clamp. I, however, do own this fan fiction and take pride in my work no matter how bad it is. So, this is my property and you darn hippies can't steal it.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes**

Yes, time to have notes from me, the great Authoress. This is my first ever attempted CCS fan fiction. -throws confetti in air- I was just really bored and wanted to write something. I am currently suffering from writers block in my other fics and I all the sudden thought of this. I had to write something and this is what came out. I'm rather proud of it even though it is rather short. I love writing oneshots. :3

I'm also a sucker for happy endings, as you may be able to tell. xD  
I also am a sucker for sad endings too, but I am feeling optimistic right now. Yay! -dances-

So, what are your thoughts? Please review, whether it is a _compliment _to a _flame_ I really don't care. I love and embrace all reviews. It helps me become a better writer, I think. We all can use some criticism.

Review and the monkeys won't eat your doughnuts.

Digital-Kitsune;;


End file.
